El Teacher Michaelis
by Nana19
Summary: No siempre las navidades son enteramente de felicidad y llegara un año que nos toque aceptar los designios del fin de la vida. Este humilde servidor como profesor encontrara en su alumna el único apoyo sincero y desinteresado. —Tenga por seguro que enteramente no estará solo, Mr. Michaelis—. [A/U] (Ligero SebasxMaylene)


**!Hola! !Holaaa-a! **Belén campanas de Belén** **

* * *

_**Kuroshitsuji**_**ni sus personajes me pertenecen, como sabemos decirlo: puro ingenio y creatividad de _Toboso Yana-sama_**

* * *

_**El Teacher Michaelis.**_

Viernes, 20 de diciembre de 2013.

7:30 a.m.

El liceo celebraba con tal furor las fechas navideñas convirtiéndose este en un día de regocijo entre compañeros y a su vez, estos con sus profesores. Desde el portón principal de entrada se aspiraba tal aire dulce como melcocha, la infusión de la hermandad, daba como buen resultado la carismática decoración: a ambos lados como custodios se plantaban dos muñecos de nieve considerando una altura de metro y medio con sus correspondidos ropajes… bufanda, gorro alto negro y una escoba que les acompañaba a cada uno. No olvidando la sonrisa hermosa y más cálida que su cuerpo… muy seguidamente al entrar uno se encuentra con arbustos formando filas los cuales llevaban en sus ramas enredadas luces prendidas y ciertos adornitos como esferitas de diversos tamaños y en variedad de colores más sumado cintas de colores y figurillas en miniaturas. Los cursos con motivación de todos sus alumnos también no estaban por desapercibidos y nada mejor que recibir clases con un ambiente renovado y pintoresco, con guirnaldas que cuelguen por encima de las cabezas, una bota de tela colgada en la parte interior de la puerta y en el exterior enganchada estaba una corona clásica que en el centro estaba pegada una fotografía y que muy al parecer no faltaba alumno alguno con su tutor en un extremo.

La foto contada estaba siendo observada por el hombre que aparecía en ella: el único adulto. El sentimiento de nostalgia que le embarga en ese momento cuando estuviesen sus oídos prestos a la melodía que atravesó a lo largo del pasillo llegando con una oleada de frío comprimido y el aliento con que calentaba sus manos desnudas, las dulces voces de quienes en ese momento en un rincón del auditorio explotasen su garganta emulando cantar los villancicos aprendidos en English… y mas era su dicha: los mismos alumnos de la fotografía acompañándole con sonrisas cándidas y una que otra juguetona. Les miraba los rostros efebos y rememoraba por cada uno; el timbre de la voz y la pronunciación exacta. Estaba orgulloso de sus logros como maestro, casi y que podía sentir esa alegría estar en llanto pero uno de gozo sincero.

Él es un docente exigente, estricto, riguroso y un poco mal genio –cuando así la situación lo acredite con alguno de sus chicuelos- pero en un su gran mayoría se mostraba mas como un amigo para ellos… no dejándoles entrar en demasía confianza porque luego abusan. Y en fin, este como su primer año trabajando en un instituto de educación secundaria, Lcdo. En lengua extrajera, para el programa del evento de Navidad se encontraba el Coro Navideño, y para este año exigían que se llevara a cabo con la materia que impartía el Michaelis. Al principio fue todo un reto y llego en ocasiones a desanimarse por la falta de responsabilidad por parte de los estudiantes y estando a menos de dos semanas del evento, consecuentemente a medida que veía el progreso de sus muchachos y el empeño extraño que le apostaban a los ensayos su nivel de autoestima creció como llegando alegóricamente a las nubes.

Y en este momento cuando el ensayo final se esta ejecutando a metros de distancia del lugar donde se encontraba… con la gracia de "Silent Night" acariciándole los tímpanos y el embargo de otros maestros como la Tecnóloga: Hannah Anafeloz que se prestaba en momento de silencio para llenarse con tal comparsa.

—Good job… Mr. Michaelis—. le espeto, moviendo su larga cabellera albina y entrando de nuevo a su respectivo curso con sus alumnos.

Un elogio, un elogio… ¡el primero!

Sonrió levemente acomodándose los lentes y se encamino hasta para donde sus alumnos, ya no hacia falta mas que cantar en vano. Y ahora debía impartir forzadamente clases –por órdenes directas del director: Msc. Claude Faustus y el subdirector: Msc. William T. Spears.

Cruzo la puerta del auditorio y se encontró con su tan ya afanado grupo y él mismo se vio atizado por la algarabía con que ellos saltaban y corrían para aproximarse a él. Seguramente esperando el veredicto final que trajese su teacher.

—Mr. Michaelis ¿Se escucho bien? ¿Qué le pareció? ¿No es demasiado exagerando?... — se arremolinaron a su cuerpo llenándole de preguntas con que él se vio enfadado.

—In English, please—. Refuto contra ellos, colérico. Con las cejas contraídas.

Se miraron entre si y todos miraron a Maylene quien se escondía a espaldas de Bard, quien intentaba zafarse de su agarre en la camisa por parte de la muchacha observada por sus compañeros. Y ella con la mirada les interrogaba porque me miran a mí, mas no paso por desapercibido para el mayor.

Aparentemente, sus compañeros adolescentes tenían la errada idea de que para el teacher: ella era su alumna favorita y no por buenas calificaciones exactamente. De ahí desprendido tal rumor.

Aunque, Maylene era un alumna regular… no excelente no pésima.

Maylene carraspeo y se tenso al ser descubierta por el Michaelis, no tuvo más de otra que buscar en su memoria una frase o pregunta que sea congruente para exponer los deseos de los otros.

—As… I- hear?—. Titubeo al compa del nerviosismo de sus manos escondidas tras su espalda. Aquella inexplicable sensación se le aferraba al cuerpo cuando se encontraba cerca de él y cuando le hablase y cuando simplemente le escuchase nombrar su apellido con el denominado –Miss- anteponiéndolo. Su corazoncito de adolescente se tamborileaba y la sangre que bombeaba desenfrenadamente se le volcaba en las mejillas.

Late late y fuerte mas late.

— Very good, sus voces sin un micrófono me han complacido—. Sentencio sereno y con una sonrisilla al momento que captaba el alivio en suspiros remolineros por parte de los varones del grupo, dándose un golpe en la espalda como un signo de victoria. El profesor miro a la muchacha de cabellos rojos y flequillo cuadrado esconderse tras los demás con sus lentes grandes y redondos, llevaba bien puesto y arreglado el uniforme y la insaciable pasión de la cual era ignorante y que esto no pasaba por desapercibido para el pelinegro.

Casi abofeteándose por mantener tales pensamientos con una de sus alumnas con minoría de edad y de tal inocencia y complacencia que se vio obligado a perder su vista en ella. ¡Era una niña para él! Con sus contados veinte y cinco años se sentía ya viejo y un morboso pedófilo. Suspiro. Mandando manotazos al aire se despojo de todo mal inquirido pensamiento y centro su atención en sus alumnos, echando un sonoro carraspeo de la garganta para llamar la atención. Les ordeno regresar al curso con todo lo que portasen como los cuadernillos que habían alistado con las letras de las músicas que irían a interpretar a si como también los gorros navideños y sus capas con colores mezclados entre cada uno con rojo y verde.

A regañadientes lo hicieron como ovejas y su pastor conduciéndose al rebaño. Echando alaridos al azar en un tono de reproche por las clases en un día festivo y mas aun cuando les irían a tomar aporte –que si bien estaban prevenidos– estos no se prepararon porque creyeron poder salir airosos utilizando la excusa por la celebración mas para el hombre, tal evento no era un impedimento. Son ordenes exclusivas del Director se había excusado el profesor, con aire de poco empirismo a los reproches de los muchachos.

Y muchas cosas más… para lograr zafarse de la prueba mas les estaba siendo imposible, su profesor no se doblegaba por más que rogaran y pusiesen sinceros. Nada valía.

— Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso en sus quejidos… sin sentido alguno. Para este día estaba planificado el examen y no puedo retractar a estas alturas. No, no y no… por ultimo… ¡Mr. Knox!—, estallo encorecido ante la poca atención del nombrado— ¡Es un no! ¿Understand me?

Al lado del escritorio del joven Knox se encontraba su camarada Slingby quien lucia igual de inoportuno y aburrido. No faltaba Humphries quien a diferencia de los dos éste si ponía atención y esta preparado, había estudiado muchísimo y se sentía mas que listo e impaciente para que le entregase el cuadernillo con las preguntas y la hoja de respuesta que tenia el mayor en su escritorio, listos para repartir.

El docente se arreglaba el cabello con las manos, temiendo en el efecto de su comportamiento alterado hacia con la jovencita Maylene a quien miro de reojo en un extremo de las filas; asustadiza y acongojada en su pupitre. Recibiendo cuchicheos por parte de la castaña Paula y el siempre vivaracho Soma.

Bard y Finnian compartían el libro memorizando de a cinco minutos el contenido de las clases pasadas y que el primero en nombrado no fue capaz de captar. Hacia el otro extremo: Redmond, Greenhill, Violet y Bluer se mantenía calladitos y bien portaditos, de estos los dos primeros estaban esperanzados en que el último con lentes podría soplarse alguna que otra cosilla y no sacar un cerote. Los trillizos de cabellos morados y alborotados igual que el grupo anterior pero estos con un mutismo absoluto, solo hablaban entre ellos y las lecciones orales el profesor se veía obligado a realizarlo en privado a con ellos. Estos tenían una maravillosa técnica de copiado en grupo y que usarían para salir bien logrados entre otros como: la miss Nina, un estudiante al que apodaban "Dagger" y una muchacha que acostumbraba a sentarse en la tercera columna al primer puesto para estar mas de cerca del Michaelis, Matilda, la llamaban.

Y en momentos como este, el profesor se preguntaba a donde había ido el encanto que hace poco sentía por el grupo de alumnos que tenia. Si volviese a escucharlos cantar, seguro que se sentiría bien y de un humor complaciente. Pero la actitud que había tomando ellos lo había ofuscado. Al principio pensó en atemorizarlos un poco y al final cancelar la prueba hasta el 2 de enero del siguiente año. ¡Pero no! e hizo rodar las hojas por cada columna hasta el final.

— Como hoy, viernes, tenemos dos horas consecutivas… contando después de quince minutos de las 7:40 a.m. correrá reloj y el tiempo culmina con el timbre que anuncia el fin de esta hora, retiro pruebas y la otra hora califico aquí mismo y en voz alta—. Todos murmuraron despacito y bajito, bajo la amenazante mirada. — A las 9:30 a.m. esta previsto que los estudiantes se encaminen al salón de actos con su respectivo tutor, y quien les habla, por supuesto que les guiara. Exceptuando a los integrantes del coro.

No se hablo más nada.

Les deseo suerte y se quedo parado en un solo sitio para percibir mejor cualquier movimiento que alguno de ellos hiciese. Les advirtió con quitarles la hoja o bajar puntos a quienes intenten sacar folletos o pedir respuesta a los compañeros. Solo rodaba los ojos por el lugar, teniendo solo a vista las espaldas y las cabezas. Casi y que involuntariamente llevo su mirar hacia la alumna de sus pesares y malhumores a la vez. La de los ojitos castaños y dulces, apercibía su roja cabellera y el escrutinio de sus sentimientos a lo largo de este año lectivo.

* * *

La presentación del coro navideño fue aplaudida con vítores y póstumos halagos por parte de sus compañeros de docencia más aun la alegría de todos los presentes. Fue un éxito rotundo y la felicidad volvió a embargarle.

Hasta el chico de tercer año, Ciel Phantomphive, se presento ante él para charlar un rato. También era su alumno pero que veía menos, y sus horas de clases con ese curso eran pocas. Por ahí también apareció Alois Trancy, un chico compañero del anterior, un poco escandaloso pero de buen corazón y otros de la misma promoción que lo buscaron para desearle ¡Feliz Navidad!

El final del evento estaba casi y que culminando cuando aparecieron ante la ignorancia de los estudiantes de todo el instituto; un joven vestido de reno y cinco muchachas bien agraciadas con vestuarios iguales entre ellas asemejando el traje de Papa Noel en versión femenina y muy sensual con botas negras hasta mas debajo de las rodillas y los gorros en sus cabezas que no faltaban y con bastones rayados en blanco y rojo como herramienta. Comenzó a sonar "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" y el estudiantado se contagio de la alegría y comenzaron en un coro masivo y bien coordinado canto al momento en que se mecían sobre sus cuerpos, cantando con el de su lado el del frente, con quien sea… a la vez que los bailarines pasaban entre la alfombra roja que dividía los dos grupos de estudiantes y bailaban con toda algarabía que los espectadores les contagiaron.

El personal docente no se quedo atrás y hasta el Director: Faustus sonrió.

Se escucharon leves explosiones que pasaron desapercibas para el gentío al tratarse de papelitos de colores que se explanan por sus cabezas y volaban disparatadas por doquier. Y le sucedieron varias explosiones contentando a conserjes, alumnos, maestros, personal administrativo, integrantes de la directiva y padres de familia presentes.

La música aun no se acaba y la gente se anima mas y mas… mientras que otros les embriaga una felicidad nostálgica al no tener con quien compartir un momento como esto o por circunstancias de la vida; recordase a un algún familiar muy amado que haya muerto y que el recuerdo se hiciese presente haciendo ahínco en medio de este santiamén tan gratificante.

Un humilde y pequeño espectáculo que ningún de los presentes podría olvidar.

El discurso de clausura quedo a cargo del Director que después del aura que rodeaba a sus estudiantes, se hizo breve y enriquecido en simples palabras que lo decía todo en un todo, ganándose aplausos como nunca antes. Tal vez porque no eran asid de emotivos sino que siempre eran con estatus de seriedad y evocar responsabilidad. Pero solo y solo por esta ocasión habría de haberse abierto un poco más a todos ellos, chiquillos.

Deseándose las mejores bendiciones para y con sus familiares, el salón se fue despejando en orden en medio de la aun persistente buena algarabía, a medida que los alumnos regresaban a las aulas se escuchaba el estadillo de algún globo o varios formando un escándalo que se vio acallado cuando se terminaron los infortunitos.

El teacher Michaelis como buen guía que era… escoltaba a los adolescentes suyos de nuevo hasta el salón de clases donde se había organizado una pequeña fiestecilla y los alumnos cada uno se había ofrecido llevar: caramelos, bombones, gelatina, galletas, etc. Además de la comida, adquirida con el fondo monetario que habían recaudado, la gaseosa y pan de pascua que algunos recriminaron que debía comerse lo último con chocolate caliente pero nadie se había ofrecido a llevarlo.

Según como dictaminaron las autoridades del Instituto el evento debió haber durado alrededor de hora y media entre: presentaciones artísticas, nacimientos vivientes, recitaciones, coreografías, etc. Y estaba estipulado la misma duración para la celebración en sus cursos acompañados por el profesor guía.

Mientras y que tanto comieron, bailaron, rieron y pese a la mala jugada que les había echo el profe con eso de los resultados "horrorosos" de la prueba, no importa y todo se fue por donde se embutieron el pastel de chocolate muy a lo navideño –cortesía del maestro- y muy seguidamente el intercambio de regalos.

— ¡Eh-h! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es un consolad…?— Ronald Knox, un poco imprudente tal vez… lo hicieron callar de un manotazo, pero es que lo había casi y que gritado que llego a los oídos bien agudizados del mayor quien dejo la mirada de sus papeles para dirigir la miraba oscilante hasta el muchacho bicolor.

— ¡E-es una crema para el cabello! ¡Idiota Knox! — Con el mismo bulto le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Maylene enrojecía ante la tan mala interpretación de su compañero para con el presente que había recibido de Alan. Se había fijado en cuan atención había prestado el Michaelis.

Entre más bullicio armado por maltratar a un pobre chico que no hizo más que emitir sus sinceros comentarios aunque inapropiados e innecesarios.

El final de la jornada llego a su fin con el timbre que anunciaba la salida y la voz del Director en el megáfono dirigiéndose alto y claro a los alumnos para _pedirles _que dejasen los cursos limpios y que salgan con parsimonia. No dejando de lado el recordarles que el 2 de enero reiniciaban clases y que disfrutasen de su semana de vacaciones y aprovecharla para compartir con los suyos. Antes que nada estaba de nuevo el joven Knox renegando por recoger la basura… ¡Pinche Director! Había exclamado.

El día amenazaba con la llegada de un poco de granizo, nada mas que enfatizando el ambiente. Se despedían entre abrazos, besos, buenos deseos y un poco de ñañerías entre las chicas. Mientras que los manotazos no faltaban entre los chicos y no precisamente los buenos augurios salían de sus bocas.

— Anda que te muerda un perro… maldito—. Una risotada se escapo de la boca del rebelde joven Slingby al mirar la cara contraída y la fricción de la boca del Knox quien estaba presto a devolverlo un "gentil" y "cariñoso" abrazo.

Pasaron los minutos casi y que llegando a los cuarenta y cinco y una joven estudiante con cabellos rojizos, labios resecos y las manos friísimas que debía ocultarlas en los bolsillos; se pinchaba la carne con las uñas para evitar que se entumecieran ya de por si… la estación del bus estaba solo a contados algunos pasos. La mayoría de estudiantes y docentes se había disipado hacia sus hogares o algún centro comercial cercano. La muchacha por motivos desconocidos recién se estaba encaminando a su casa.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon si que ella se percatarse, al observar sentado de espaldas bajo el techo de la estación al Teacher Michaelis. Parecía que tenía la cabeza gacha, el hombre, y en su momento Maylene dudo en seguir caminando o esperar por ahí sentada hasta él se suba en el bus.

Comenzó a temblar de nervios no de frio. Los pies a caminar echaron con una tranquilidad que en sus labios no se palpaban, ni tampoco en el rostro desazonado.

Se sentó a su lado, un tanto impaciente, mirándolo de reojo abierto y no muy bien disimulado.

—¿Aun por aquí? Miss Maylene—. Lo irónico se le restituía en la pregunta.

No contesto y comenzó a mirar sus temblorosas manos y el corazón que palpitaba ligeramente enardecido del sentimiento por el prohibido anhelo de estudiante para con su guía.

Maylene se encaro a él, atraída no por su físico atractivo -que era indudable- sino por el semblante taciturno que poseía. No es que sea la primera vez, pero en concurridas ocasiones había notado un nostálgico mareo que le rodeaba. No había sido capaz de preguntarle, porque era tímida. Y no tenía el suficiente coraje.

Él no la había mirado y sus pupilas se mantenían clavadas en el suelo junto a sus zapatos ensuciados por escarcha. Llevaba las manos agarradas y los codos hincaban sus muslos.

Parecía pensativo, concibió Maylene.

—Mr. Michaelis, de nuestra presentación: ¿Hubo algo que hicimos mal y que a usted le halla molestado?—, se removía inquieta fijando toda su atención en el de su lado— No parece que estuviese a gusto…

—Claro que no—. Se tomo la ligereza de elevarse hasta encontrar la mirada de la muchacha, notando un respingo en ella—estoy mas que a gusto, feliz. ¡Sí! ¡Feliz! Miss Maylene. De hecho, no me había sentido también desde hace poco más de un mes. En la docencia he encontrado mi vocación y el que mis alumnos dieran tal logro bajo mi tutela, es simplemente el toque mágico en medio de una vida solitaria que me diera el ímpetu de crear una convicción absoluta y totalmente entregada a mi trabajo—, su estudiante parecía tomarle atención globalizada y el misterio que se centraba en esos hermosos ojos por debajo de los lentes, no dejaba de mirarla. Y su discurso estaba siendo bien acogido con sus palabras tranquilas aunque con una carga de malestar.—Lo único que me importa es que jóvenes como usted, guarden mi enseñanza y no solo eso sino también sea bien practicada. Miss Maylene…

—Mr. Michaelis disculpe que le interrumpa pero… nunca nos ha comentado sobre su familia. En dos meses es la graduación y plenamente podría afirmar que aparte de su nombre y profesión no sabemos mas nada.

El adulto se acomodó los lentes y puso mas fijamente su mirada en la adolescente. Tan tierna se veía… la interpretación sobre cuan escaso era el acercamiento con sus alumnos le había llegado a pensar en cuan observado y meditado Miss Maylene se lo tenia guardado. En parte entera, era cierto. Trabajo es trabajo y su vida personal había adquirido un toque íntimo de exposición. Su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Hacia frío, y mucho.

—No creo ningún momento congruente para compartir mi vida con los alumnos ya que me pagan por enseñar y el tiempo Miss Maylene… el tiempo, es indispensable para ustedes y para mí. Como estudiantes y como docentes. Hay algunos colegas míos, que pueden pasarse las horas de clases divirtiendo a los colegiales con sus experiencias de adolescentes y entre otras cosas, muchas y casi siempre; sin un provecho alguno.

—Si, tiene razón—. Comento mirando de nuevo al frente, y percatándose de la tardanza de la llegada del bus.

Pasaron unos segundos inexorables en donde el adulto reconoció esa parte suya. Y medito por unos instantes más.

—Puede hacerme hasta tres preguntas… Miss Maylene—. Observo detenidamente a la muchacha, quien se ataviaba por el entusiasmo y el poco tiempo para formular preguntas en su cabecita.

Se giro en cuerpo entero hasta quedar frente a él. Ensanchando la sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Cualquier tipo de pregunta?

— Sí

— ¿Enserio?

—Le queda una pregunta, Miss Maylene.

El Michaelis echo una ligera risilla ante la ingenuidad de su estudiante, cosa que para él solo es un destello en medio de una gran explosión desenfrenada de ternura. Sin percatarse hasta ahora, su nivel cardiaco había aumentado considerablemente y las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Bien, el teacher la había jugada bien feo. Pero ya que… estaría en plena autoridad de hacer una pregunta considerable y mas llegando al cabo del ambiente a dulces que los humanos en la tierra exhalaban.

— ¿Con quienes pasara la noche buena?

De todas las preguntas que una adolescente pudiera hacerle a un hombre meramente joven y atractivo como: _¿Tiene novia? _ _¿entonces esta casado? _quizá, creyó que era en lo que ella se iba a debatir.

— Exactamente con nadie—. Respondió—estaré totalmente solo—. añadió con parsimonia mezclada en su voz y ojos.

— P-ero… ¿Y sus padres? ¿Familiares? ¿Amigos?

— Las preguntas limite ya las exploto, Miss Maylene.

Ella titubeo, y creyó que se había enfadado.

Echo un suspiro al viento helado y se llevo una mano al rostro compungido; se saco los lentes y los guardo en un bolsillo de su terno, se acomodó la corbata y prosiguió…

— No tengo familiares cercanos, mi padre: me abandono de menor y mi madre murió hace exactamente, hoy, un mes.

Maylene agacho la cabeza sintiéndose apenada, indecisa si seguir hablando. Se había vuelto complicado.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No se disculpe, tampoco estaba usted obligada a saberlo.

Ambos guardaron mutismo, observando solo el ir y venir de los autos y uno que otro transeúnte.

—Tampoco tengo hermanos, y mis amigos internos estarán con sus familias—, hablo de repente, sobresalto a la otra, viendo que le ponía de nuevo atención. Se giro a ella— o alguna pareja…

— Y-y… ¿Cómo murió? Su madre.

El teacher se dejo revivir los sentimientos que le invadieron ante la pregunta: su madre durante algunos meses pasados había sufrido de cefalea insoportable, los médicos le diagnosticaron unos tumores malignos en la cabeza y posteriormente una operación para extirparlos que solo ocasiono que la muerte se le adelantara, un 20 de noviembre de 2013. Su madre se había dedicado enteramente a trabajar para entregarle todo lo que lo necesitara, hasta la vez, él no había trabajado porque ella se o impedía. Ella solo quería que el obtuviera su titulo y se dedicara enteramente al estudio. Michaelis, había sido en vida, el apellido de su madre ya que su progenitor ni el apellido le dio… y ni lo necesitaba. Llevaba la sangre de una Michaelis, digna de todos sus amores. Lo único más importante que la vida se le había llevado.

Con su muerte, tan reciente y palpitante en su corazón desquebrajado solo atinaba a volverse un tanto rencoroso. Lo veía en su actitud nueva para con el destino y hasta cierta manera es mas que normal.

Miss Maylene había escuchado atenta su historia y había dejado pasar ya dos buses. Alternativamente y con mayor claridad sentía ligereza al compartir su dolor silencioso.

La noche buena y Navidad próxima, consecuentemente para él no seria de alegría; tal vez una si, de esperanza. Buscaba refugio en lo que considerase secundariamente importante como cuidar de sus mascotas y recoger unos gatitos agonizantes en la calle.

Una lagrimilla surco su mejilla izquierda. Trato de limpiarla y desvanecerse de sus emociones antes de que la estudiante lo notase. Acto que fue imposible, ella le había detenido la lagrimilla con el dedo.

Mas al instante se sintió abrazado; con el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo y los brazos débiles y delicados apretujándole.

— Tenga por seguro que enteramente no estará solo, Mr. Michaelis.

**End **

**Sinceramente a mi me gusto mucho, escribirlo. **

**Principalmente porque quería enfocar el lado triste o nostálgico en estas celebraciones, cuando por causas de la vida ya no tenemos a una persona que amamos tanto como una madre, padre o hermano. O amigo muy especial... es como una vez le escuche decir a alguien que no recuerdo que, aunque estemos rodeados de muchas personas queridas cuando nos falta esa importante es como estar completamente solo. **

**!Felices Navidades! **


End file.
